Knight Of Phoenix
by Lord Ezio
Summary: A mysterious stranger interfers at the battle at the end of the 5th year and chages everybody's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Knights of Phoenix

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K Rowling and . I am not making any money out of this fanfiction.

'Stupefy,' Harry shouted at Dolohov. A red ball of light flew at the bearded men. As it hit him he was thrown backwards and was unconscious before he hit the floor. "Expelliarmus," yelled Sirius and Lucius Malfoys wand flew away from him. He disapparated out of the room, no doubt to get backup. "Avada Kadevra," Bellatrix Lestrange screamed from behind them.

The sickly green light rushed towards Sirius, his eyes widening, he tried to jump out of the way, but he did not go far enough and the spell was still going to hit him. Everybody gasped. Harry screamed.

Then suddenly a bluish gold light appeared in front of Sirius and there was a deafening gong. As the light disappeared, a young man could be seen. He wore majestic robes of white, trimmed with light aqua blue and purple.

On one of his arms was a gauntlet made of some metal like material running down from his bright blue shoulder guard.

He had short, black spiked hair and a fair, good natured face with a few battle scars. On his robes was phoenix design. It was a shining emerald green. The green curse had disappeared and Sirius was getting up from the floor, looking slightly confused. Lucius Malfoy had come back with more Death Eaters.

The newcomer drew his wand from a basilisk hide wand holster. It was a pale gold wand with a circle of small blue diamonds at the top. 'Defungo,' he shouted, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. A dull grey light shot towards her. Her body hit the ground with a dull thud. She did not move. She was dead. The next few seconds were a blur as Death Eater shot spells at him. None hit him. He had dodged out of the path of all of them using flips and cartwheels. Then was when the fun began. He began firing spells back at them. Thing Harry had never seen any like it was like the man was projecting a steady beam of rainbow lights from his wand.

'Flamma Telum,' a fire arrow hit Rabastan Lestrange in the neck and set his body on fire. He screamed for second before his voice box and windpipe caught on fire. The blazing inferno defended down his windpipe and set alight his internal organ. This had to be one of the most gruesome ways to kill a man. Hermione and Tonks were throwing up already and Ginny was quite close to fainting.

'Incendre Vintus Pipio' Rodophus' windpipe was cut in half. He fell to cold hard floor without noise.

'Crucio,' shot Lucius Malfoy at the newcomer. The yellow bolt of light erupted from his wand and sped towards the man.

'Aqua Contego,' the stranger shouted back several jets of water sprung out of his wand and surrounded him forming a sphere of spinning water. As the yellow light hit the blue shield the light whipped around and shot back at its owner. Lucius Malfoy had the sense to jump out of the way. The spell hit one of the doors and made a hole the size of a quaffle in it.

'Seco Crur' whispered the new arrival while Lucius was trying to get up. The man was aiming at Lucius' thigh but Lucius moved so it hit his ankle. His foot simply fell off. Lucius screamed his lungs out. Blood flowed like water in a river from his leg. But somehow he had the strength to dissaparate.

After the loud pop from the apparition everything was silent the order and the kids were hiding behind large that were scattered around. They slowly rose from their positions and walked to the centre. They all stood around the new man. Lupin being the smartest out of them all was the first to notice the emerald phoenix on his robes. He pointed to it and everyone but Harry bowed to him. He smiled and bent his head a little to acknowledge their respect. I am Lance Emyrs, Knight of Phoenix. I am here to collect Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginnierva Molly Weasley and Neville Longbottom for training with the Knights.

"WHAT," Shouted Harry. Hermione stepped on his shoes and gave him a stern glare.

"The Phoenix is the ruler of the wizarding world, and the knights of phoenix are his personal guard. We are the best trained warriors in the whole world. We serve the phoenix and the phoenix only. You have been invited by the phoenix himself." He read from a scroll of parchment with a symbol of phoenix.

He rolled the scroll up and put it inside one of his many inside pockets. Everyone's jaw had dropped. He looked at them smiling. If you would come with me you would be put through the quick program that lasts 3 years and it would make you one of the best fighters in the world.

They all gave each other one glance and then looked at the adults who just nodded, too dumbstruck to talk. They turned back to Lance and nodded at him.

"Very well, if you would take a one of these strings each and attach them to your belt," he said while offering them all a piece of string. After they had attached the strings to their belts, he grabbed each string and pulled. The strings became longer and he attached the other ends to his belt. He pulled out an emerald green feather and said the words, "Eo per Elementum." They disappeared in a flash of silver light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K Rowling and I am not making any money out of this fanfiction.

Hogwarts grounds were the perfect place to be right now for any student. The exams were over, the sun was shining and people were happy. No student could be seen without a smile on their faces. Even Draco Malfoy, the prince of slytherin, was smiling. And why wouldn't he be. Harry Potter had not been seen for 3 weeks now.

When the order had come back from the ministry they were all happy. Harry and his friends had left to train with the knights of phoenix, the world's best fighters. But the smiles had been wiped off their faces by Dumbledore.

He had shouted at them. No one had ever heard him shout before. Not even the ghosts, and boy was it a sight to behold. His eyes had lost their customary twinkle and his wand glowed silver with magical energy and he wasn't even touching it.

'How dare you let Harry Potter disappear with man you just saw kill people without a second thought and no regret,' he bellowed for the whole of number 13 Grimauld Place to hear. Mrs Black Started screaming and drowned out every other portrait that had awoken.

'Mudblood filth, Blood Traitors, werewolves how dare you befoul the most noble and ancient house of black' she screamed. Sirius and Remus were just about to go off to shut her up when BAM, Dumbledore's wand was out and pointing at the portrait.

Where before there was a portrait of Mrs Black there was now a big hole in the wall. Everybody gasped nobody had been able to remove that portrait for years and now Dumbledore had done it in an instant. Black smoke issued from the hole, filling the room. Sirius waved his wand and the hole repaired itself leaving the wall clean and not burning.

'I need some time to myself,' Dumbledore shakily and he walked over to the fire threw in a pinch of floo powder walked into the fire and said clearly 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's office' and his was gone in a jiffy. Leaving everybody in the room stunned. A few seconds later they began to whisper to each other about there thoughts on Dumbledore's reaction.

Knights of Phoenix School

The spinning forms of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna appeared inside the main hall of the Knights of Phoenix School. As they touched to smooth marble floor the fell, dizzy from all the spinning. Lance appeared a few second later, walking towards them from the blue sphere at the centre of the ceiling. He was walking on air. He gently touched the ground and walked towards them like walking on air was an everyday thing for him. When he reached them he helped all of them up and gave them a chance to look around a hall.

It was a truly beautiful place the floor was gleaming and the walls were covered with jewels, swords and paintings of the phoenix and his knights. There were small round stone tables cluttered around each with five arm chairs around it. The chairs themselves looked very comfortable and elegant. At the back of the room there were six doors each with a different animal on it. The doors were made out of a bluish red stone and reflected the light from the large windows in beautiful way. Even the windows were shaped like animals. The animals were the same as the ones on the doors and they were The Centaur, The Griffin, The Owl, The Scorpion, The Tiger and The Hawk. On the other side of the room there was a large door with a phoenix on it. Once everybody was done looking around the came back to Lance, who was, by now sitting on one of the many chairs with his feet up on the table. He was wearing basilisk boots with a kind of smooth fabric on the bottom for padding. When he saw Harry staring at his boots he said "Basilisk hide with griffin hair padding. Killed the Basilisk on my first quest and then had it harvested. Worth 2 million galleons." Just then a woman walked in to the room. She was wearing the same clothes has Lance but she looked much better in them than Lance did. "Stop bragging about your bloody shoes," she said with a smile on her face. She looked very beautiful with her long brown hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were a chocolate brown colour and she had a small, cute face. She came over to Lance and sat beside him. "We're gonna be you trainers once you sorted into divisions," she said.

"Divisions?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, there are six as you can probably tell by the doors," she pointed towards them and everybody's eyes followed her finger. They turned back to her as she began to speak again.

"There is the owl- intelligence, the centaur- battle tactics, the griffin- Soldiers and warriors, the scorpion- Potions and accessories, the tiger- shields and finally the hawks- eyes and ears in the magical world. Each division plays a vital role in the fight against Voldemort and his council of six," she replied.

"Council of SIX!" shouted Ginny

"Yes six, for his plan to take over the world Voldemort has collected six other allies. These are very powerful men and women who know dark magic like back of there hands. They are, Dragor Stanislav who rules over the continent of Europe, Yue Wan Pan in Asia. Dorothy M. White and Michael H. Carter in North America and Neil and Monica Rowe in South America. All of their minds work in a similar way to Voldemort's and they know far darker magic than Voldemort ever dreamed of. The only reason they have not taken over the world is that we thwart most of their attacks," said Lance in a worried voice.

Harry and his friends just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Once you are sorted into divisions, which you will choose, you will begin your specified training with your other teachers but you will still do general training with us," said the woman

Now if you would just follow me I will show you to your rooms, I'm Alice by the way. Alice Striker, tiger division," she said and lead them out of the room.

A/N: thanks to all that have reviewed. Please keep it up

Read & Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K Rowling and I am not making any money out of this fanfiction.

Harry and the others followed Alice toward the phoenix door. Ron and Harry's eyes following her backside very closely. When Hermione noticed this she nudged Harry painfully in the ribs and he winced and she stepped on Ron's foot with the heel of her shoe. He too winced and gave Hermione a glare which she returned with equal ferocity. Alice smiled at Hermione's reaction.

"You said we could choose our divisions, can we change them if we don't like it there," asked Neville timidly.

"You will be able to change in the first week but not after that. You will all need to be in different divisions though so play to your strengths," replied Alice kindly.

As the reached the door Alice pulled out her wand. Her wand was very similar to

Lance's but the jewels at the top of her wand were a deep red. She tapped her wand where the eyes of the phoenix would have been. An eerie green light emitted from the bird and it slid back into the door to reveal a small hole about the diameter of a wand. The purpose of this hole was dawned on them as Alice inserted her wand half way into it and said "New Entry Apartments" and pushed her wand all the way in so it wan no longer visible.

There was another green glow from the door and her wand was pushed out of the door by mysterious force. For a moment Harry thought it hadn't worked then the phoenix slid back into its slot and the door simmered out of existence revealing a tall building made out of glass. They walked through the hole in the wall and they felt like they had just walked through ice and looked around. There was nothing around the building. It was like it was in a small white box. Just emptiness around them.

"That was a portal door one of seven in existence. They can transport you to any place in the world you want. The one you guys probably know about is the one in the department of mysteries. It's like veil. Have you guys seen it.?" She asked.

They nodded in confirmation.

"Well, the one in the ministry was broken when they found it. Some of the runes had been destroyed. They tried to fix it but it got stuck to one location. They don't know where it leads, but we do. It transports them to the Bermuda triangle. We told them to push the most dangerous criminal through it. At the place where it transports them to we built the most secure prison in the world," she continued.

"I thought Azkaban was" interrupted Ginny

"Oh Agamemnon Pristus is much, much stronger than Azkaban. We have elemental golems and amphitheatres guarding it for starters not silly little dementors. The spells we have guarding the prison are much more powerful than what the ministry has put on Azkaban. We have anti magic fields than do not permit any kind of spells or potions to enter the grounds. I have heard that the prisoners there have their face eaten off by the amphitheatres if they try to escape. Then their brains are burned by the golems," she said with a grimace.

As they approached the building a thin golden film replaced the glass and Alice led them through a beautiful garden that had materialised out of thin air. It had cherry and apple trees. Lavenders and bright red roses adorned the garden and the formed the shape of a phoenix divided by a wide stone path leading to the front door that was similar to the phoenix door in the main hall. Alice placed her palm on the smooth red marble and gave it a gentle push. With a great creaking sound like that of a rusty hinge it slid back into the door and revealed the inside of the tall building. Harry could see plush arm chairs and a large fire burning in the grate. Alice pulled out her wand again and pointed it at the fire and said "incendia patefacio is ianua." Harry and the other gasped as tendril of fire shout out of the grate and towards the door and as soon as it touched it the door melted away revealing a magnificent room.

Alice stowed her wand away and showed them around the room. There was large bookshelf at corner of the room, full of thick tomes. A round coffee table was sat in centre of the room made of a dark red oak. The walls were covered with blue wallpaper and had pictures of magical beasts on them like the griffin and chimera.

She led them up a long winding staircase to the bedrooms and after showing them the bedrooms which were just as magnificent as the room downstairs with large four poster beds and several books which in Harry's opinion were too heavy for bit of light reading. Once they were comfortable on the soft leather armchairs Alice said

"If you have any questions please ask them now."

There was silence for a moment before Luna asked "How long would it take us become Knights of Phoenix if we didn't follow the quick program."

"Three years and then a quest that normally lasts for couple of months," Alice replied.

"But because you guys will be out through the quick program it will take you 3 weeks of normal time," she continued.

"Normal time?" questioned Ginny

"Didn't Lance tell you, that idiot, you guys are going to Phoros training camp, there time moves faster than the real world so you would have done three years worth of training in three weeks, good eh"

Everybody nodded vigorously and smiled at each other.

"Where can we get a wand like yours," asked Harry.

Alice smiled and replied "you will be fully kitted out at Phoros."

Tentatively, Hermione raises her had.

"Yes, Hermione" said Alice

"Have any famous people been part of the Knights of Phoenix, you know like Dumbledore or Gryffindor or Merlin?" asked Hermione

"Well Merlin was The Phoenix at one point so he must have been a Knight for at least 7 years; Godric Gryffindor was a Mage of Phoenix, that's like a chief advisor to the phoenix," she replied.

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Hermione

"He was expelled because of his coalitions with dark wizards like Grindlewald," she said sternly, "and because he manipulated one of the students to kill one of the teachers for him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Phoros and Manipulations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K Rowling and I am not making any money out of this fanfiction.

It had been three days since Lance had pulled them out of the known magical world and into this strange new place. All of them but Ron had been reading generously. Ron being Ron thought it was a waste of time and instead spent hours playing chess with whoever was free or with himself. Each of them had an area they were interested in. Harry was delving into any book he could find on defence and warding. Luna was doing research on different magical creatures and charms. Hermione had nearly read every book on ancient and modern runes and transfiguration. Ginny was looking through books on Martial Arts and Neville had been reading books on plants in the magical world. Alice and Lance came to visit them occasionally talking to them about their adventures and what division they should choose.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna were sitting in the living room with their trunks packed and wands in their robe pockets. Ready to leave at a moments notice. Ron and Ginny were still upstairs throwing things into their trunks as they had forgotten they were leaving in the morning. They were discussing what they training at Phoros training camp might be like in excited voices when a tendril of fire shot out of the dying embers in the grate and hit the door. The door vanished in shower of light. Alice and Lance walked in with a glass plates in their hands. Just as they sat down on the burgundy sofa Ron and Ginny bounded down the stairs and pulling their trunks behind them. They sat down on the last available seats and turned to Lance and Alice.

"Now everyone is here I have to ask you guys to tell us what divisions you have chosen. We'll start with Neville," said Lance while pulling out a gold pen from his denim jeans' pocket.

"Well, I have chosen tiger division," replied Neville

Lance slowly wrote his Neville's name on the plate and his division. Slowly the ink disappeared and Neville seemed disappointed, thinking it had rejected him but Lance smiled watching the in disappear. An orange badge materialised on the plate. It was shaped like a shield with Neville's name written across the top and tiger that was jumping onto an imaginary foe underneath. The photo like all other magical photos was moving. Lance handed him the metal badge which as soon as it touched Neville flew into his chest and disappeared. Neville looked shocked and started apologising to Lance and Alice who chuckled at Neville's shock.

"It will appear on your combat robes and gear and also your formal robes. There is no need for it other than that," said Lance, still chuckling.

The process continued from their on, with Lance recording the boys' results and Alice the girls. Harry had chosen to be a griffin, Ron a centaur, Hermione an owl, Ginny a scorpion and Luna a hawk.

When they were finished Lance gave each boy a piece of fine gold thread that was glowing and Alice did the same with the girls. The both grinned at each other before shouting. "O ut superus plagiarius!"

At Hogwarts

In the last few days Albus Dumbledore had been plotting on ways to get Harry and his friends back to Hogwarts. If they found out about him having a teacher killed they would lose all faith in him and it would be very hard to gain it back. They had to understand that it was all for the greater good. If Harry did not trust him then he would not follow him into battle and if Ginny did not trust him she would not allow him to feed her love potions. She had to fall in love with Harry for his entire plan to work out. Molly would kill him if she found out she would not receive the money she had been promised. If Harry did not die by Voldemort's wand then Molly would not receive her money, he would not receive the Potter antiques and Hogwarts would never reveal its last tower. You see all of the heirs of the founders would have to be dead for Hogwarts to control itself. As Harry was the heir of Gryffindor and he would weaken Voldemort and die. Then Dumbledore would challenge Voldemort in a duel and kill him. So the Slytherin heir would be dead to. The other two lines had died out almost 800 years ago as their heads were women.

He also had to make sure Ginny was pregnant with Harry's child before he died but that did not affect him. Only Molly. If Harry was still in the new entry apartments Dumbledore could get him by going through a portal door. He had found one in is long travels in his youth inside Rome. But if they had travelled to Phoros training camp there would be no way to get them back. He had to ask fast he wanted to catch them before he left. He stood up from his desk where all of his many silver trinkets lay still and walked out the door to spiral staircase. Bright purple robes billowing in a similar fashion of that of Snape's.

Phoros Training Camp

Harry, Ron and Neville arrived in large field. Lush green grass covered the ground and the sun shone brightly above. Not a cloud was visible. A cool breeze floated across the landscape and towards the forest. Large trees covered with fruits and berries. It was very unlike the forbidden forest which was almost permanently dark; this forest seemed to emit light. Around them were several large cottages made of American Cherry. Several people were walking in and out of the cottages wearing cream coloured trousers with brown coloured t-shirt and a black jacket. All of them carried wands of varying style. They also carried a weapon. Some carried swords, others daggers and some even maces. Almost all of them waved at Lance and glanced curiously at them.

"Come on," said Lance "lets go catch up with the girls."

He showed them around the campsite and then to the girls cottages. They met up with them around the duelling ring where to girls, dressed in a similar way to the boys except they wore boxing helmets and combat gloves.

"So, how do you like this place?" asked Alice.

"Great," replied Harry

"Awesome," said Neville

"Bloody brilliant," said

Alice smiled and said "Well then, let's go get you guys kitted out," and she led them past the girls' cottages and to the training area. When they got there they were surprised to see several shops as well as duelling rings, archery ranges. They walked towards one of larger shops that had a signboard saying 'εξοπλισμός.'

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny curiously.

"It means equipment?" replied Lance

As they entered a strong smell of polish attacked their senses. Ron and Ginny scrunched up their faces and Hermione was pinching her nose.

"Welcome to my equipment store, how may I be of service?" asked an old man with twinkling silver eyes. He was wearing traditional wizard robes that were bottle green in colour

"Mr. Alexios, these are new students, they need to be kitted out," Lance said.

"Yes, yes of course, if you kids would just follow me to the back we will have your wands crafted," said the man, smiling.

They followed him past the desk, through a door and into another room. This room was full crates each with a label of handle, wood or core. Half of the walls were covered in samples of wood. The other half covered in shelves which held core samples or handles for wands. In a corner there was a small desk with a glass cylinder which was filled with a mysteries blue fog inside it. Surrounding it were several gems.

"Now this is a very simple process, all you have to do is place your wand hand on that panel over there and magic will do the rest," he said while pointing to the panel on his desk. It was shaped like a hand and it glowed red.

Harry walked towards it first and placed his right hand on it. After numerous seconds it glowed green. Next two sample woods, two vials of liquid, a stone handle and a green diamond floated towards him.

"Let's see you have two wands with marble handles. The woods are black ash and yew; the cores are basilisk venom acromantula silk fibres soaked in holy water and your focusing gem is a green diamond," said Mr Alexios "your wand will come with the standard dragon hide holster, the ability to turn into a staff and it will also fit into your sword or gun and make them magical. The holster comes with an anti summoning charm and invisibility spell."

He placed all of the material in the glass cylinder and pulled out two holsters from one of the crates.

The cylinder gave a loud beep and two wands slid out from the sides on glass trays one of the wands was a creamy white and the other a greyish black. Both wands had a green diamond at the base of the handle. Mr Alexios carefully placed each wand inside a holster and handed them to Harry who accepted them with a quick 'thanks.'

It was like this for everybody. Ron received only one wand with a marble handle, Birchwood with griffin feather core and a ruby as his focusing stone. Hermione got two wands that were a similar composition of that of Harry's but she had white ash and phoenix tears instead of basilisk venom. Neville received two wands a well with oak and maple as his woods, limestone handle, unicorn horn dust and phoenix tail feather as his cores and a diamond focusing gem. Somehow Ginny and Luna received the same wands. White ash and black ash as their woods, steel wand handles, unicorn tail hair cores and white topaz focusing stones. After that they were fitted with clothes. Three sets of combat gear, like what the students normally wore, a set of formal robes and other garments like jeans, t-shirts, shirts, trousers, and skirts for the girls. The man led them out into the main reception with their purchases. Lance paid for the stuff using his wand. The vendor scanned it and deducted the amount from his gringotts account. Fully kitted out, they left the store with several bags full of clothes and their wands.


	5. Chapter 5

Knight of Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K Rowling and I am not making any money out of this fanfiction.

Once they left the store they headed towards the forest, talking about their new homes. A few metres away from the forest the turned left and headed toward the boys huts. They walked through the accommodation area and towards a lake. Around it several people in brightly coloured robes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. All of them were holding large wooden staffs with different coloured jewels on top. In the centre of the murky green lake was a shallow basin that looked to be filled with golden string that occasionally shot from one of the staffs. The wizards and witches were chanting quietly. Each of the gemstones was glowing.

Lance held his arm out to stop them getting and closer, "they are renewing the wards for the New Year, it makes sure no one can get inside this camp without permission from the teachers. It also makes sure that none of the time boundaries fluctuate or tangle with normal time," he whispered to them. "What will happen if they don't do the time stuff," asked Ginny quietly. "Well, three things could happen, we could be stuck in a time loop and not be able to leave this place forever, this place could cease to exist and all the people inside it or everything would go back in time to the big bang and start again. The last one would not affect us at the beginning but the big bang would rip us out of the world and into some other universe." He replied. They all gasped.

The chants had become louder now and as the final words were shouted across the lake, solid blue lights shot from the gemstones and to the basin in the middle. They hit each other in a shower of sparks. For a moment Harry thought it hadn't worked but then a gold orb rose from the basin followed by a blue orb. They coalesced into one large orb about the size of a football (A/N: Proper football not American). Streams of magic shot out of the ball and into the sky. All streaking off in different direction. The wizards and witches sighed collectively and relaxed onto conjured chairs.

After a few minutes the wizards and witches stood up and mingled. Lance led the group towards the teachers. "Lance, how are you," asked the head teacher, who was dressed in a black and gold flowing robe. On is back was the symbol of the Phoros. It was hexagon, divided into six triangles and the animals inside each triangle. A sword and a wand crossed together divided them. "Good, Good sir, I would like to introduce you to a few of our new students. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, welcome, welcome, I trust you have received your timetables," he said, smiling.

"Well, that is what we need you for, where can we find them," replied Lance, smiling back.

"Well if you go down the boys camp, behind the teachers apartments, we have set up an information booth, you can find them there," Said the man.

"Thank you sir" said Lance and led the group to information booth.

After walking through more green grass and turning the corner at a massive building that must have been the teachers' apartments they found a small wooden hut about the same size as Hagrid's. There was window open and a green orb was floating there and there was a queue of about 10 people in front of it collecting timetables. Harry and the rest joined the queue and waited their turn. When only 4 people were left in front of them a group of boys dressed in highly aristocratic robes walked toward the queue and pushed in in front of Neville who was the front.

"Oy, we were here first, get to the back," said Ron in indignation.

"Why don't you make me dickhead" replied a boy that seemed to be the leader. The boys behind him snickered. This really reminded Harry of Malfoy and his thugs. Before any of them could reply Lance and Alice intervened. "Break it up, break it up," said Lance to all of them. "Get to the back or you'll have MBH's on you," said Alice with a stern look on her face. The boys knowing she was not lying rushed to the back of the queue. "Alice, what exactly is MBH' asked Ginny.

"Well, it stands for magic binding handcuffs; they bind your magic for up to 3 days before they have to be released. What they do is every time t you try to cast a spell from the magic in you or around they pull absorb it and all that comes out is sparks and you feel tired. They can only absorb so much magic before they explode, so we take them off the individual and slowly release the magic into the wards which become more powerful as a result. They are the standard punishment here," explained Alice.

By the time Alice had finished explaining it was their turn to get their timetables. A robotic voice came out of the orb. "Please state your name," said the voice. "Neville Longbottom," replied Neville. There was a beep. "Please state division" said the voice. "Tiger" replied Neville. There was another beep and a timetable floated out of the orb. The same happened with all of them and they left. The boy who had pushed in sneered at them as they left and they scowled back.

They looked at their time tables. "So Harry what do you have?" asked Ginny. Well in the mornings I have Lessons with tutor, after that I have either Battle Skills, Battle Transfiguration or Battle Charms, Next I have Hand-to-Hand and weapons combat, lunch, either charms, specialist spells, transfiguration or duelling club, then fitness, lessons with tutor and free time until dinner." Replied Harry.

"I have potions and accessories instead of all that battle stuff," said Ginny.

"I think it might be according to divisions." Said Hermione looking intently at her own timetable as if trying to memorise it.

"Now you've got all your stuff, we'll show you're your accommodation," Said Lance

"There should be a number on the back of your timetables, I'll take the girls and you take the boys," she said, looking at Lance.

"Ok, see ya," replied Lance and lead the boys down to their accommodation. "What's the number on the back of your timetables," said Lance as he approached the accommodation huts. "It is, 919A," said Neville.

"Lucky, that's one of the closest to the lake; you'll get a nice view in the morning." Said Lance and brought them to their hut. It was made of polished Spanish oak and had two floors. "The house contains three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room and portal to the library," said Lance, reading from a file he had pulled out from his robe, "here is a map," he said handing them a piece of paper "and we will see you tomorrow morning by the lake at 7:00" he said and left for the teachers apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Training and Il Vaticano

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K Rowling and . I am not making any money out of this fanfiction.

Location: Italy, Rome, the Vatican

Albus Dumbledore walked through the halls of the Vatican admiring the beautiful tapestries that hung on the walls and humming the tune to old Irish jig. As he approached the crowd surrounding the large stone obelisk he slowed down. He pulled out his wand and discreetly cast a notice-me-not charm on himself and quietly edged through the crowed. Once he reached the giant stone pillar he traced some of the pagan markings with his wand and they glowed blue. He then tapped the centre of a glowing spiral and a doorway opened. He carefully and discreetly edged inside and closed the doorway.

Inside the obelisk was a small room that ditched downwards where there was an archway with a fluttering veil. The archway was made of a thick greyish red stone with a series of thirteen runes etched onto it. The floor and walls were made of similar stone and the room was lit by four sticks with everlasting fire on them. They bathed the room in a bluish glow. Albus walked towards the veil and tapped it with his wand. After that he spoke clearly to the veil 'Knights of Phoenix, new entry apartments. 'The veil turned green and for a moment and back to transparent. Confidently Dumbledore stepped into the veil and was thrown back with the force of a thousand nuclear bombs. He just managed to erect a green shield but it wasn't strong enough but it took most of the impact. Dumbledore smashed into the wall and lay there, unconscious.

Out of the veil came The Pope, papal staff in hand, and more furious than anybody had ever seen him. "You shall never control another child again, Albus. You will never do to another child what you did to me. He spun the papal staff in his hand then pointed it at Dumbledore and said 'Per ordo of Senior Omnipotens EGO iacio vos a orbis terrarum of veneficus. May vestri vita exsisto quis vos would tribuo vestri secuutus. May vos ago in pacis quod may senior indulgeo vos.' A white light shot from the papal staff and connected with Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore's body began to shake and slowly a greyish green light snaked out of his chest. The pope adjusted his staff so it was now pointed a the light and said "May is veneficus exsisto privatus ex imperium illae inficio mens." The green light followed the white one into the staff and magic left Albus Dumbledore.

Training

Harry and the gang woke up on the first day of training feeling refreshed. They showered and got dressed in their combat clothes. After that they picked up and holstered their wands. After leaving their cabin they met up with Lance, Alice and the girls. They headed down for breakfast. After finishing breakfast Lance led them into the boys cabin. "Right then, we will teach you all some basic elemental combat magic and then we'll cover animagus in your second year and magic theory in your last. We leave magic theory for your last year so you can understand it better, because it is very mind boggling. " said Lance sounding a lot like Lupin when he was teaching. "At the end of your third year here you will have to do research project. This is where your magic theory comes in. You will have to invent a spell, potion, ward, or magical device." Said Alice.

"So to start off your elemental training we need to find out your element, so what we will do is give you an ambience staff and have you stand outside for a couple of minutes. You will then have to cast a spell, any spell" started Lance slowly pulling out a wand from the inside of his robe which slowly extended into a staff.

He handed the staff to Ginny who took it carefully and cast a levitation charm. Her hand glowed and a tattoo of a black snake appeared on her arm and she yelped. The snake slithered to the staff and suddenly everybody's shadows disappeared and Ginny turned pitch black. Like there was no light hitting her. The snake slithered to the top of the staff and the staff absorbed it. Ginny returned to normal. She handed the staff to Neville who also cast a levitation charm. A brown bear tattoo appeared and it lumbered up his arm to the staff. Six pillars of rock rose from underneath their feet and surrounded Neville. The bear reached the top of the staff and the pillars crumbled to the ground. Neville handed the staff to Harry who had a dark blue wolf tattoo, when it touched the staff lightning shot down from the sky and burned the ground. As the wolf jumped to the top of the staff the lightning stopped and the burn marks were gone from the ground. Slowly he passed it along to Hermione. A small falcon appeared on her arm and it flew to the staff. The wind started blowing and all of a sudden 6 small tornadoes surrounded a smiling Hermione. Next she passed it along to Luna who got a badger tattoo and a water shield sprung from thin air like the one lance had used in the MoM. She passed it onto Ron who had a fox tattoo and a flame shield.

"Now that's sorted we will instruct you in how to use your elements. Alice here is fire elemental and I'm a water elemental so we will be working very closely with Ron and Luna," said Lance. "The first thing we will teach you is summoning. This is the most basic thing about elemental magic. Once you learn to summon it you can practice on your own. To summon your element for the first time concentrate on what you just saw. What your element just did. Think of it and say 'Permissum mihi servo vos, vis, ligo mihi ut vestri vox,' continued Alice.

"What does it mean," asked Hermione. "It means let me serve you, nature, tie me to your power,' replied Alice. They all did as instructed. They glowed the colour of their element. Once they stopped glowing Lance led them to their first class. They were surprised how quickly their lesson had gone.

Battle Skills

As Harry walked into Battle Skills he saw about twenty or thirty young people of different nationalities around a circular table that looked similar to the round table that Arthur and his knights were fabled to have had. He took a seat on around the middle of the outside. Most people were sat down quietly waiting for the teacher but some were talking to the people next to them. Harry looked at the girl sitting next to him. She had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a grey that was closer to white than to black. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Just as he was about to say hello the boy that had pushed into the queue yesterday walked over to him. "Oi Potter you better stay away from my sister," he said, frowning. "I can handle myself Wane," the girl shot back with a glare. "Mum and dad told me to keep you safe Alyssa," Wane replied angrily and the stormed off to sit next to one of his friends.

Before Harry could start talking again the teacher walked in. He was a middle aged man who wore dark purple robes with a phoenix on the back. In his hands he carried a staff and had a sword strapped to his waist. He walked over to the edge of the table where there was one empty seat remaining and gracefully vaulted over the edge and stood in the middle. "I am Mr Blake and I am your battle magics and skills teacher. I will be teaching you all about the art of war. This year I will teach you offensive spells, next year it will be shields and the final year will be survival skills. Let's start. Right, most of the lessons will be structures in the same way. I teach you a new spell. You practice on a dummy. You demonstrate it against me. If you get it really quickly try to do it wandlessly and silently. Once you have done that try to do it as fast as possible. Go" The class stepped away from the table and it disappeared. Blade conjured up several dummies that organised them selves on two rows facing each other. Next the shifted to the edges. Everybody found a dummy. The teacher walked up to the last remaining dummy and pulled out his ash wand. 'Incendia orbis.' A ball of fire shot from his wand and struck the dummy which caught on fire. 'Aqua orbis' he said one the dummy was completely hidden by smoke and flame. A ball of water shot from his wand and the fire disappeared leaving a steaming yet unburnt dummy.

Everyone in the class did as he did. Very few dummies actually caught on fire. Harry's dummy caught on fire instantly. The flame seemed to stick to the dummy and not spread. Harry repeated the next spell and a large ball of water hit dummy leaving it as it was before. Next he tried to think of the effect in his mind and tried to force the spell to happen without speaking. Nothing happened. Around many people were having the same difficulty as him. As they were only 15 or 16 years old their magic had never had to do this sort of thing before and was having difficulty adapting to the new power of thought. Eventually though he succeeded he thought with everything he had and fireball erupted from his wand and hit the dummy. As the dummy was covered flame he thought about the water ball and it too erupted from his wand and put the flame out. He smiled and tried again this time he barely had to think about it. He pocketed is wand and readied himself. He pointed his hand at the dummy and said the incantation. Nothing happened. He tried time and time again but he could not do it. He walked of over to the teacher and asked him to help. No matter how much he tried and how much the teacher helped nothing more than sparks came from his fingertips.

The teacher pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic spell at Harry. Harry glowed briefly and a piece of parchment appeared in his hand. He scanned it and looked at Harry briefly before scanning the parchment again. "Carry on with your wand for now; try casting it fast without speaking. See me after class." He said and returned to the table. Harry pulled out his wand and by the end of the one hour lesson he could perform the spell effortlessly. There was a discussion about the uses of the spell at the end and everybody but Harry left. "Now Harry I have discovered that there is a block on your magic. It is like belt to constrain it. This means that you are not powerful enough to cast wandless magic with the block. There is a simple remedy" he said calmly. "What is it?" asked Harry. "What we do is tie up your hands with MBH's and get you to cast a lot of magic. This means that you core will empty quickly. What happens when you unrestrained core is emptied is that your bodies instinct will be to pull on your magic which it will have, but restrained. So it will try to loosen the block to get a bit more of magic through. What we need it do is break the block." He replied. Harry nodded. "Then we get you to cast a spell that requires lots of magic like the '_Arachnid Shield.' _It will draw enough magic to break the block, soooo" he continued and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from underneath his desks. "Put these on"

All of the lessons had gone very well after that. Harry felt lighter and freer after having the block removed. In weapons combat they learnt about different types of weapons. Everybody chose a different types weapons. Harry got the double edged sword. Harry loved it and couldn't wait till he made his own. Hermione got a bow. Ron chose the mace. Neville had picked up an axe. Ginny chose double daggers and Luna got the sword. These were only their practice weapons because later on in the term they would make their own versions, crafting them using raw magic and their elements.

Several weeks later they had become proficient with their weapons of choice and had made their own. Harry's double bladed sword had a deep purple blade, reflecting his element and the hilt was made of glass that had been made indestructible by magic. Inside the hilt bolt of lightning crackled around. Ron's mace's hilt was made from a deep redwood that was also made indestructible; at the top was a 20 cm high and 10 cm wide ball of metal. The ball could turn into fire and had spikes coming off of it. Ginny's daggers had black hilts and black blades. They could disappear and reappear almost anywhere. Hermione had a greyish white bow. She could create arrows from thin air to shoot. Luna had a blue bladed sword and Neville a giant brown battle axe.

All of them had gotten fitter over the past few weeks and boys had built up some muscle. Over the next three years they became proficient in almost every skill and all of them could kill death eaters and the like with no second thoughts. They still had a conscience, morals and love with no thought was spared towards death eaters.


	7. Chapter 7

The Quest

Twelve hooded people sat around a circular table filling up all seats bar one. Five men in deep burgundy robes stood at around the table with them were six women in deep navy blue robes. Everybody had different crests on their left breast. A man wearing a pure white robe walked in. Light emanated from him. He sat down in the last remaining seat. Everybody removed their hoods. The man spoke in a deep voice which had wisdom engraved into every sound he made. "You twelve," he looked at the people who were sitting down at the table, "have made it through the three year training course at Phoros training camp, it is now time for you to go on your quest,"

Nobody made a sound. He drew from his robes two rolls of parchment. Each had a picture on them. "Your job is to track down these objects, you may use any skills or artefacts you have, your teachers may not help you." He rolled the parchment to opposite ends of the table and leaders of the two teams picked them up and examined them. "You leave in one hour so pack your belongings" he said al left. The people that were standing behind the chairs left as well. After a few minutes of discussion both teams left as well.

Harry and the rest of the group walked together to the edge of the lake. They all sat in a circle. Harry held Hermione's hand and kissed her lightly on the lips and she leaned in to put her head on her chest. Over the last two years they had grown closer that just friends. He had asked her out just over a year ago and they had been together ever since. Ron had also grown closer to Luna in the time they had spent with Lance and Alice. He had asked her out the same time as Neville had asked Ginny. The moon illuminated the damp grass around them. All of them had changed over the past three years. Luna was not as dreamy and weird anymore; Neville was braver by far almost as brave as Harry. Ron and Neville were like brothers to Harry and the girls were like sisters. Their bodies had aged, and they looked like they were eighteen, but their bodies would become younger as soon as they passed through the gates. Harry pulled out the piece of parchment he had picked up at the table and looked at it carefully then passed it around. They sat there for a further fifteen minutes thinking about how great their life had been and how soon it would be back to boring essays and annoying Filch.

"Shouldn't we be getting our stuff now?" asked Ron "Yeah, let's go" replied Harry and they separated. Harry went to his room and pulled and a duffel bag from underneath his bed. They bag was enchanted so it was bigger on the inside that it looked. First Harry took all of the clothes he owned and stuffed them to the bottom of the bag. He then picked up all of the artefacts and books and awards he had and put them in next. After that he put in all of the other stuff like toiletries, and money. Finally he placed his broom servicing kit, weapons servicing kit, wand cleaner, identification cards, muggle passports and his magazines to the top and closed the bag. He walked to his closet had pulled out the only remaining set of clothes. His combat robes that were enchanted to look like jeans and a t-shirt to muggles but were in fact dragon hide coated trousers and t- shirt. He pulled a belt from his now empty drawers and put it on. On it he placed a magical first aid kit, three throwing knives and a dagger. He attached a handgun to his shins and covered them with basilisk hide shin guards. He picked up his wands from the bedside table and put them in their holsters. Finally he picked up his deep purple, double bladed sword and attached it, using magic, to his back. He cast a spell on himself to make all of his weapons invisible, and so they could not even be felt by anyone searching him. He picked up his duffel bag and strapped it around his back and left the room to meet all of his companions and teachers at the edge of the lake. They said their goodbyes to their teachers and left.

(AN: Time has passed differently outside the camp so only three weeks has passed)

Dumbledore had been roaming Italy for three weeks now and had found no way he could go back to England. He had the same amount of magic as a squib now so he could not apperate back to Britain. He had spent two weeks trying to make a potion that would transport him back but he had failed so he was now roaming the ports trying to get a ship that went to England but so far he had not succeeded.

Harry and the gang had done some research on the magical artefact and it turned out that it was a ring that would allow the wearer to pass through anything like a shadow. The wearer would be able to pass through every kind of ward and material. If this ring fell into the hands of the council of six they would be able to break into any building and destroy it from the inside. They could hide anywhere in the world. They had tracked it to a desert but they had no idea where it was in the desert so it was difficult. They got their bags and walked around the desert for a while trying to find a trace to the magic of the ring but so far they had not been successful. As they scanned the area for magic for the umpteenth time there was a surge in magical activity to the left of them.

All of them pulled out their weapons and prepared for the worst. Of the dust came two odd vehicles. They looked like the frames of ships and sails. There were three men on each boat and they used magic to create strong winds to propel them. They had wrapped cloths around their faces to stop the dust getting in their mouths. Their eyes were crackling with electricity. A few hundred metres from them and jumped from the boats and pulled staffs from beneath their dirty white robes. At tops of their staffs were spinning blue crystals. They spun their staffs to show off their skills and Harry and his friends picked their target.

At first they were just testing each other throwing about one spell every thirty seconds and the men with the staffs soon had them surrounded. Then the fun began. Harry, Ron and Neville pulled out their second wands and Hermione and the girls erected shields around them. They boys started shooting spells at the men. The sand people deflected the spells away using their staffs. "Three way split, ready your crystals" shouted Neville. Three seconds after he had said it they apparated away. They appeared behind them in pairs. Harry with Hermione, Ron with Luna and Neville with Ginny. Hermione, Ron and Ginny erected shields around their partners as they crouched and placed crystals on the sand. As soon as the crystals were set the shields were dropped and the crystals erected new shields. They fired spells at the sand people at the rate of twenty a minute. The sand people were having trouble keeping up them but they were managing. _'__vomica humus'_ whispered Harry while pointing his wand at the sand below the feet of one of the sand men. The sand started to steam and turn into a liquid. Liquid glass. '_impendo quod redimio'_ whispered Hermione and the liquid glass turned into snake like vines and wrapped around the body of the man and turned solid. Meanwhile Ron and Luna were creating firestorms and ice arrows to subdue the men and Ginny and Neville had killed their targets with their weapons. Harry pulled out his double edged sword and a bolt of lightning hit the last man.

They walked over to the man bound by glass and Luna crouched down next to him and pulled the veil from his mouth. They recoiled in disgust. Instead of a mouth he had a skeleton jaw covered with a bit of flesh. What made them recoil was the fact the his skin was blue and his bones were pitch black. "Who are you," asked Luna monotonously. "I work for the great Dragor Stanislav," he replied in a hiss. He slipped his hand free from the glass and grabbed Luna by the throat. In a heartbeat Ron had flame whips around his neck. He tugged at the whips and the man's head flew off into the air. Harry sighed and picked up his pack. The rest followed and he led them towards the sand boats. 'Right, if I and Neville create enough wind and dust, we could probably move these things at about 70 mph. If we can trace the magic of the ring and it's not to far enough we should be there by nightfall," said Hermione. Harry scanned the part of the desert they were in for any types of magic while Hermione and Neville prepared to create large dust storms to move the sand boats. Harry saw line of blue magic running underneath the sand. "There is a magic wire line underneath us so the wards around the ring draw their power from a ward stone a couple of miles judging by the amount of magic travelling. Let's go that way," he said pointing towards the part of the line that was pulsing on occasion.

Hermione and Neville created strong winds to the left and rear of the boast which made them turn around. They were now facing the direction that they were supposed to be and they were about to set of when Harry stopped them. "I think Ginny should start before us," he said. Ginny nodded and turned into a shadow and sped off. As a shadow she could be fifteen times the speed of a normal sprinter in 100 m race. She could keep this up for hours. As she sped off Harry jumped to the top of the boats and readied himself to attack any oncoming enemies. Ron and Luna went to the front of the boats and set up a mobile ward that covered a boat each. A ward was very complicated bit of magic. It pulled power from a ward stone which needed to be anchored to place and it needed lots of magic to be poured into it at the start so it could keep going. If it was in an environment that had a lots of magic it in anyway then it required less magic. Luna and Ginny had swapped divisions after Ginny discovered her element. They decided it would be better if they swapped. Luna had invented the portable ward stones while working with Neville on her final project at the end of her last year at the camp. It had taken many hours of effort and they had come out perfect.

After that they pulled their brooms from their packs, mounted them and flew up so they were level with Harry. They pulled out their wands and prepared for combat. While everybody else had just set up and started moving, Ginny was miles ahead scouting for any enemies or their target. She saw other shadows in front of her and she returned back to human form and looked up. She saw five giant bat like creatures with metal tails with people like they had seen before flying them. She turned into a shadow again and sped back to the boats. The journey took her about one hour. Once she got back to boat she turned human again. "Five Wyrraaks, with trained riders, I give it forty minutes," she panted. She sat down for a bit regaining her breath, the she stood up, pulled out her wand and prepared like the others. Luna and Ron flew back down to check the wards before returning to their posts.

About forty minutes later the Wyrraaks appeared some distance from them. Their leathery skin was a deep violet colour contrasted by the silvery metal of their tails. The people riding them looked similar to the fighters before except that their rag like garment was blue instead of dirty brown. They too held staffs in their hands but with spinning green stones instead of blue. As they came closer to them they started firing spells from their staffs. The wards held them off for a few minutes but as they came closer and the spells became more powerful the wards started to falter. Harry pulled out his double edged sword and pulled summoned his broom from the bag he had left on the deck. As the broom flew towards him he used wandless magic to launch him off the birds nest and towards the broom. Then he, using magic, guided himself towards and landed gracefully. He flew towards them and Ron and Luna followed. Neville jumped down, landing gracefully on the sand. He pulled out his wand which grew into a staff.

He used his staff to create dust storms to agitate the wyrraaks. This meant that they would not fly as well and the riders would be distracted. Harry used his sword to shoot out bolts of lightning. This caused the riders to swerve out the way. As they were not focusing on the attackers, more on staying in the air so Ron and Luna could focus on killing them. Ron conjured a wall of stone where a rider was about to fly to and he hit it at over 70 mph. The Wyrraak was knocked out and it fell several hundred feet to its sandy grave. Just to make sure the rider did not survive Ron shot several fireballs from his hands to set the rider on fire. Meanwhile Luna shot a blood freezing curse at one of the riders who screamed for moment before falling of his wyrraak. Next she froze the air inside the lungs of another rider using her element. Ron shot a fireball at on of the riders swerved to avoid it and flew straight into a bolt of lightning from Harry's sword. As he was not earthed he would have survived but Neville soon corrected that by throwing a concrete fist towards him. He was thrown off his wyrraak and fell to the floor. The lightning followed him and as soon as he touched the ground his heart was fried as was his brain. Now there was only one rider left and he looked to be their commander. His spells had greatly damaged the boats and he did not have scratch on him. The words for the killing curse were almost out of his mouth but a arrow hit him straight in the neck. A bit of blood dribbled out and he fell to the ground. They cheered for a bit before setting off.

They soon arrived at a large source of magic. Harry cast a spell from his wand on his eyes so he could see magic. There was a large dome in front of them. It was blue in colour and it looked like a spider's web. "It's an arachnid ward," he said a after closely examining the ward. He nodded at Neville who jumped down from his post to examine it closer. "It will take me about 12 minutes to take down the ward, there are three killing curses, two fire balls, seventeen arrows and four spike spells ready to fire as soon as we cross the boundary of the wards, they only activate if the wards have been taken down. Some sort of proximity spell tied to the wards." He said not looking at them but the stone pedestal in the middle of the wards. "We can conjure up a toy to throw in to activate the spells," said Luna, unfazed. "We can't, a human has to cross for them to activate," said Neville frowning before his face lit up again. "Right, we take down the ward, then because they only normal magic from tunnelling, I will just use elemental magic to tunnel" he said. He began working while the rest fired some low hexes and jinxes at it to weaken it. They did not use high powered spells because they did not want to waste energy. Very soon the ward was down. And they packed up all of their things. "Right so the ward and spell activators are in a doughnut shape around the stone slab which will portkey us underground where the ring probably is, so get ready for creature fighting," said Neville. Everybody nodded in reply. He kicked the ground and a pit formed in front of them. They jumped down, using magic to assist them. Once they were all down Neville closed the top and they walk forward Neville pushing the rock in front of then to the side. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and told him to stop. He then blasted the ground above them and jumped up. Everybody else followed. They put their hands on the stone slab and felt a tug around their navel and they were whisked away.

They appeared in a stone chamber which had statues of some dangerous magical creatures. They saw the ring in glass container at the end of the hall. Neville, using magic sight examined the protection. After a few minutes he turned back to the group. "Looks like a gauntlet," he said smiling. "There four stages, each stage has a different creature and judging by the statues (everybody looked around) it goes chimera, Cerberus, manticore and blast-ended skrewt," he said smiling. The rest of them smiled in response. They gathered in a group and Harry tapped his wand on the first statue and a shield sprung up on all sides of the so they were in a box of shields.

A blood red chimera jumped out from inside the statue behind them. Harry quickly pulled out his sword. A jet of fire shot from his mouth. Ron stepped in front of his raven haired friend and fire fizzled out. Harry jumped out from behind him, did a few flips and landed behind the chimera. He tried to cut at the chimera but the sword simply bounced of its magically strong hide. Harry nodded at Ron who shot a few weak blasting hexes below its feet. It turned around at shot fireballs at him which Ron redirected into the shields. While the chimera was distracted Harry shot the cutting curse that Lance had used when they had first met. While Lucius Mafloy's leg had fallen off, only a small scratch appeared on its hide. It turned around to face Harry and soon as it had done so Ron increased his strength using wandless magic and used his mace to hit its hips. There was a cracking sound as the creature's hips shattered. It screamed in pain and while it was in pain, Harry cast the same spell on himself and jumped into the air. He spun his sword around and dropped down. His sword pierced the skin and was buried deep in its body. A purple bolt of electricity sped down the sword into the body of the chimera. It let out a final scream and stopped suddenly as its heart was fried. They turned smiling to Neville who looked down at his watch and said "four minutes and thirteen seconds." "BOOOYAA," shouted Ron and Harry smirked. "Your turn" said Harry looking at Neville and Luna.

Neville walked up to the statue of the three headed dog and tapped its grey nose. There was a short wait before they heard a growl behind them. They turned around and saw a giant black dog with three heads growling at them. They slowly pulled out their wands readied to fight him. Luna jumped up, using wandless magic to try and hit the beast with the blinding curse in the eye but one of the heads hit her straight in the chest. She flew back into the shield. Just as she was about to hit it she spun in the air and used he legs to push off of it and land on its back. It started to try and shake her off. While it was distracted, Neville pulled out his battle axe and rammed it into his toe. It howled in pain and kicked Neville back towards the statue. Using the same technique Luna did he bounced off the statue and landed on its back. It was getting even more frustrated now. He summoned his axe and jumped into the air while Luna did the same with her sword. Their weapons hit the heads at the same time and there was a whine before two of the heads fell of the necks. Luna, being the more acrobatic of the two ran along its back to its nose and jumped off. She spun in the air and turned to face it. Two ice spike shot from her hands and struck him in the eyes. It fell to the ground with a large thump. "Nargles must have distracted it" she said sweetly before walking back to the group. "Five minutes and seventeen seconds" said Hermione looking at watch.

It was then Hermione and Ginny's turn to kill the manticore. Ginny tapped the statue with her wand. A lion bodied, scorpion tailed and human headed beast jumped out from the statue on the other side of the chamber. The mouth opened and the word 'DIE!" came out. It swung its tail in their direction and arrows shot out of it which Hermione dodged. Ginny had already disappeared into the shadows. Hermione fired a few arrows at it before jumping in the air and firing a blasting curse at the creatures head. It swerved out of the way of all of them before leaping towards her. She rolled out of the way. They circled each other for a few minutes, Hermione shooting a few spells and the manticore shooting a few arrows. Ginny jumped out from the shadows and pulled out her daggers. She gripped them so the blade was facing downwards. She leapt high into the air before landing with her blades embedded, firmly in its neck. She cheered for bit. Harry told them the time it took for them to kill and it was five minutes and twenty five seconds. All of them got together to dispose of the blast ended skrewt.

They collected all of the useful materials from their kills and went to get the ring. Hermione slowly lifted the glass case from the ring and slipped the ring into a plastic bag which she put in her pocket. They cleaned up the chamber and left a note for anybody else who came to find it. Taking one last look at the chamber they walked out into a hallway which led them right to another stone slab. They touched it together and found themselves outside. They jumped into their rocky tunnel walked to their boats. As they were about to leave Neville erected the strongest ward he knew and closed the tunnel. Harry shot a few lightning and fire spells from his wand and the rest followed. The boat was soon burnt to ashes. Hermione used her element to create small tornadoes to carry away the ashes. They apparated out of the desert and to Phoros leaving no sign that they had ever arrived.


End file.
